Chaos
Overview An alliance event-style Space sector set to open every 2 weeks. Starts with a 24-hr registration period, then opens for 12 hours after for exploration.First Global Registration Period started on the 16th of August'19 at 6 PM (Server time, GMT+8); Event ran from 6 PM of August 17 until 6 PM of August 18 2019 (Server time, GMT+8) - Still set for 24-hr run then was closed down for bug fixing and readjustments. Reopened with a different schedule on the 12th of October'19 wherein Registration Period started at 9:55 AM (Server time, GMT+8) and Event opened at 10 AM next day. NEXT INFO NEEDS VERIFICATION ON SOME POINTS:Based on the first run, please correct any changes if there is *There are different Universes an alliance can belong to. *Each Universe can have 30-100 alliances in it (Universe 1 only has 15), then split into groups. (Number of alliances varies per Universe, the higher the Universe, the more alliances are) *Each Universe have different counts of rewards. Only Universe 1 have an extra ranking rewards. (The higher the Universe, the lower the count of rewards there is; 20% lower than the previous Universe) *Overall space score of the participating members of an alliance determines the Universe they'll belong to. (The first run had bugs that caused the Universe grouping different from the intended) Planets and Cosmic Core *Planets have 66 spots for fleets to station and generates 80 credits per minute (was 40 per minute on first event run) *Cosmic Core have 76 spots for fleets to station and generates 160 credits per minute (was 80 per minute on first event run) *Can only station fleets if the alliance own the rights to occupy (See Planet Rules for additional details) *Energy Shields cannot be used by the fleets that are stationed *Fortifications can be built provided that the required Fleet Analysis is learned. Only one Fortification can be built on a fleet. Asteroids *Asteroids are free-for-all spots to have fleets stationed that are scattered all throughout the Universe. *Asteroids have 59 spots for fleets to station and generate 20 credits per minute (was 10 per minute on first event run). The core spot generates 10 more. (was 5 on first event run) *Energy Shields can be used by the fleets that are stationed. IF no Fortifications were built first. *Fortifications can be built provided that the required Fleet Analysis is learned. Only one Fortification can be built on a fleet AND Energy Shield isn't up. Giant Creatures *These are Order Field space bosses scattered all throughout the Universe. *Each can have multiple levels of it on different points. The higher the level, the higher the Energy and Attributes and thus yields more credits and rewards. (Check table for levels and stats below) *Rewards are found in Alliance > Alliance Gift Package > Space Package (Accelerators, Competent Cells, Order Field coins (depends on the giant creature) and Order Field Wonder mats (depends on the giant creature) *Relic Fragments are required to attack; Only one fleet can attack and only one giant creature can be attacked at a time; Fleet doesn't get battle damaged *Check the Giant Creature Rules Rules Participation Rules The alliance reaches level 20 can register within 24h to participate in the Chaos Field Exploration before its open. After the Chaos Field enters the preparation period, alliance members registered for the Chaos Field may not quit or be evicted from the alliance. The Chaos Field will be officially opened after the preparation period. Registered players can explore in the Chaos Field after that. Eden will be projected into the Chaos Field. Exploration in the Chaos Field will not conflict with that in the Order Field. Fleet grouping will not be allowed in the Chaos Field! There are multiple universes in the Chaos Field, and several groups in each universe. Lesser groups and more bountiful rewards for the higher rank universe. An extra ranking reward will be issued for the 1st Universe! You will only encounter the players of the same group while exploring the Chaos Field. After the Chaos Field ends, Universe Rank will be adjusted for promotion or demotion based on the alliance performance during the exploration. Planet Rules There are two kinds of planets: main planet and asteroid. Players can dispatch fleet to station on the asteroid directly, but need to occupy the main planet first before stationing. The planet center can be attacked after all the monsters and fleets on this main planet are defeated (planet center will not deal damage, and the fight will be passively ended after three rounds). The alliance of highest total damages will occupy the main planet after the center is broken. The main planet will enter the protection period after that. Monsters of the main planet will restore Energy gradually after the fight. Monsters defeated in the fights will show up again after 3h. The original station base will fell into ruin after the stationed fleet is defeated or withdrawn. The ruin will exist for 3h, and no fleet will be allowed to station there during this period. While the fleet is stationed, the Energy Shield can be turned on and the fleet will not be attacked. Withdraw the fleet will free the Energy Shield directly. Energy Shield cannot be turned on while the fleet is stationed on the main planet or space station. Giant Creature Rules Giant creatures in the Chaos Field have relatively higher Energy, but will not restore Energy after the fight. Each fight will be passively ended after three rounds. Clones on the fleet will not suffer battle damage when fighting with the giant creature in the Chaos Field, but the fleet will still suffer damage while losing the fight. Consume Relics Fragments to attack giant creatures in the Chaos Field. Consumption grows as the fight restarts every time. Consumption will be reset every time when the Chaos Field opens. Players can dispatch only one fleet to attack the giant creatures in the Chaos Field each time. The alliance that did the most damage to a giant creature will get a "Damage Package". The player that gets the last hit (killing blow), on a giant creature will give his alliance a "Killing Package". Credit Obtaining Rules Obtaining credits every minute when the fleet is stationed on the planet. This credits will be calculated directly based on the stationing duration, and no need to withdraw the fleet. When attacking or under attacking, the credits obtained will be calculated based on the enemy clones battle damage. Obtaining credits each time when attacking the giant creature. Credits will be calculated based on the damages dealt by the fleet. Credits obtained from the main planet will be higher than that obtained from the Asteroid (stationing, fighting and so on). Alliance credits will be calculated based on the total Chaos Field credits obtain by alliance members. When the Chaos Field ends, alliance will obtain extra alliance credits for each main planet that occupied. (50,000 extra credits for each main planet that occupied, and 100,000 extra credits for the cosmic core that occupied). Fleet Analysis Rules All fleets in the Chaos Field will receive 1 Fleet Analysis for each rank 6 airship you have (60 points at most). The Analysis of each fleet will be calculated independently and will not conflict with each other. Consume 1 Analysis each time to operate the fleet analysis. Some fleet analysis can unlock special fleet instruction and fortification construction! When launching an attack, can choose the special fleet instruction; When stationing on a planet, can conduct fortification construction to enable the fleet with special ability. Consume 5 gems to reset the fleet analysis. All fleets can be reset once freely each time when the Chaos Field opens (Free reset will be counted for each fleet separately). Revenge Rules When exploring in Chaos Field, fleets can revenge in the corresponding Attacked Report after being attacked! All reports will last in this Chaos event. Can launch only one revenge for each Attacked Report. Players can publish the report to alliance and request for revenge assistance, or revenge on their own. Consume 2,000 alliance coins to publish each report to alliance and request for assistance. Can publish only one report at the same time. Players will have 60s to prepare for the battle after confirming the revenge. Will enter the battle directly regardless of the location after the countdown is over (fleet analysis will not work for the battle) Revenge expires if the preparation fails (enemy fleet breakdown or energy shield is on for example), can revenge again after that. Can't revenge after the Chaos closes. Revenge waiting for assistance from the alliance will also expire. Rewards Exchange Shop Exchange Explorer Medal to the corresponding items. Accessible via Space > Space Map > Exchange Store 'Gumballs and Fragments' 'Airship Chips' 'Wonder Blueprints and Materials' 'Clones' Gene Segments - Lower Clones (Each requires 60 Segments to obtain the gene, Segments sold by lots of 5) Gene Segments - Higher Clones (Each requires 120 Segments to obtain the gene, Segments sold by lots of 5) Gene Segments - Super Clones (Each requires 200 Segments to obtain the gene, Segments sold by lots of 5) Alliance rewards * Alliance score ** Reward tiers - badges for all in the alliance, gems and resources. ** Chaos field alliance reward: badge with 120k to all fleets, +x stats +y% expropriation efficiency. These work much the same as the sky events, reach X points to get Y reward. The difference is that the points obtained count for the entire alliance and everyone must work together. * 2m points: 400 badges, 10k alliance coins, 15 sacks of stone, 100 gems * 1.2m points: 240 badges, 6k alliance coins, 12 sacks of stone, 60 gems * 600k points: 120 b, 3k ac, 9 sacks, 30 gems * 400k points: 80 b, 2k ac, 6 sacks, 20 gems * 200k points: Chaos field ranking rewards Badges awarded in addition to the above rewards only available in Universe 1 Personal score rewards Todo: reach x score for y medals reward. Token Cost Comparison The below attempts to analyze the cost / benefit of how to spend chaos tokens. SUPER CLONES Each super clone will give +10 to stats and +90k energy to each fleet. Special abilities are ignored. Resource costs of clones is ignored. Level5 clones are assumed. Available space is assumed. SHIPS Each ship is assumed to grant +109 stats to a single fleet (so 1/4 as much as an average across the 4 fleets). Each ship will also allow for +12 lower clones, +4.5 higher, and +0.75 super - the stats and energy of the clones is also included (which assumes you have enough clones to fill out all your fleets to capacity). 6.5k energy for lower clones and 19k energy for higher. Averaged to 1/4 across the 4 fleets. WONDERS +50 clone wonder is analyzed both as costing 9,548 and 16,368 (if one were to ignore the second wonder entirely). Also looked at 4th wonder on a stand-alone basis. How to read this: If you were to save up 17k tokens, and could max out all fleets with clones, it would be better to go for the wonders than all the clones+ships, and you would get more total stats + more energy. That being said, the first teir clones / ships are pretty valuable, all things considered. Points You get points for holding/camping planets and asteroids as well as attacking and defeating monsters, or attacking and defeating other players. The score gained is related to the amount of damage you deal. Fleet Analysis Each fleet has 3 preset analysis slots, you get points based on the number of 6 star ships you have unlocked with a limit of 60. See Space Analysis/Chaos for more details. Fortifications *Escape Exit - There is a chance to flee from the battle directly when severely damaged! *Interference Tower - Enable the fleet to refuse the enemy scout! *Projection Device - Information scouted by the enemy will be higher than the actuality! *Invisible Device - Information scouted by the enemy will be lower than the actuality! *Emergency Center - Decrease friendly clone battle damage when losing the fight! *Warning Radar - Decrease the success rate of the enemy special fleet instruction! Notes Category:Space